


Castiel Just Wants To Watch Bees

by DemonSquipster



Series: Castiel's Garden Adventures [1]
Category: Random Encounters: Resident Enis (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Background Kevin Tran, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Chuck is God, Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley is a Little Shit, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Jealous Dean, Kevin Lives, Kevin Tran Lives, Kevin is So Done, M/M, Meg Masters Lives, Meg Masters Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sassy Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Castiel loves to wonder the garden, especially with Meg and Dean. What happens when an unfamiliar devilishly handsome sparkly vampire shows up as Cass wants to watch some bees?





	Castiel Just Wants To Watch Bees

Castiel wandered through the garden, quietly. His worn trench coat swayed with each footstep. He walked by the flowers, observing the bees pollinating. The small vial of honey he collected lay in his hand. He knew Dean would come looking for him. He'd disappeared after Meg and Sam started arguing, and Kevin had refused to pull his finger. He would have loved to show the young prophet his little trick, but Kevin was too skiddish. Cass walked over to a bench, sitting down to better observe nature around him. "Pretty, isn't it?" A voice came from behind him. He turned around immediately. 

"Vampire?" Cass gasped. "Where?!" The man looked around, worried. "There." The angel pointed to the man. "Oh, right. I'm a devilishly handsome, sparkly vampire named Enis." The man explained. Cass nodded. He didn't think Enis would hurt him. He was clearly... different from other vampires he'd met. Enis clearly picked up on Castiel's discomfort. "Don't worry, I'm a vegan! I don't eat anything with a face." Enis laughed. It didn't exactly comfort Cass. "Cass?" Dean's voice rang across the garden. Cass's eyes widened, as he grabbed Enis's arm, and started dragging him along with him. He didn't want Dean to hurt his new friend. "Marco!" Cass yelled, grinning. "Cass!" Dean's voice sounded irritated. "Marco!" Cass repeated, hoping the hunter would catch on. "Cass!" Anger filled Dean's voice now, and Cass kept quiet. 

"Can I try?" Enis asked, his voice soft as he ran with Cass. "Shh, not yet." Cass shook his head. "CASTIEL!" Dean screamed. After that, Dean's voice was gone from the garden. Worry flooded Cass. "I'll be back in just a second, okay?" Cass turned to Enis, who nodded. Cass left the garden in the blink of an eye, and appeared back outside the room Meg cared for him in. "He ran from me, and you know what? I blame you." Dean's voice was harsh, and Cass didn't like it. Meg was in the middle of starting to say something, when Cass stepped into the room. "I'm sorry for causing trouble." Castiel frowned. "Cass." Dean huffed. "It was an accident-" Cass started, but Dean interrupted with a sigh. "It's fine. You had me worried there, don't do that, 'kay?" Dean asked. Cass nodded, and the two had a small hug. "Aww." Enis's voice came from in the hall, and Dean's attention shot towards the sparkling vamp. "Who the hell is that?" He reached for a nearby bag of weapons, probably intending to grab a machete. "Dean, it's okay! This is my friend, Enis. I really like spending time with him." Cass smiled. 

"F- friend? I'm not used to having friends. I've only ever had Mark, who's pretty handsome, and Dodger. She thought me and Mark were together. She's so weird." Enis laughed a little, but Dean was clearly unconvinced. "Mark and Dodger? Are they hunters?" Sam asked. "Kinda. Oh, and Dave. But he died because a hellhound killed him." Enis gave a small frown. "Ah." Dean nodded. "A hellhound?" Kevin asked, even more freaked out than before. "Probably one of Crowley's." Meg shrugged. "That's assuring." Sam muttered. "Crowley? Who's that?" Enis asked. "Crowley. As in the King of Hell." Meg said, as if it was so blatantly obvious. Enis clearly wasn't catching on. "Where'd you find this guy, Cass?" Dean asked. "We watched bees in the garden, and played Marco Polo." Castiel grinned.

"So what, is he like, your new best friend?" Dean's voice was laced with jealousy, and Sam chuckled a little, trying to cover it up by clearing his throat. "Well, I want to say yes... but no one could replace my one true best friend." Cass explained. "One true best friend?" Dean asked. "Mmhm." Cass nodded. "Who is it?" Sam asked. "Meg." Castiel smiled at the demon. "Told you." Meg chuckled. Sam groaned as he handed a ten dollar bill to Meg. "But don't feel bad, Dean, you've always been more than my one true best friend. Why do you think I pulled you out of Hell? I could have picked anyone." Cass reminded him, and Dean rubbed his left shoulder. "M- more than?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Castiel nodded. "Of course." Dean felt his face go hot. "Aww, you two are adorable." Enis said. "Alright, that's enough." Dean's face was bright red.

"Hello boys." Crowley's voice appeared behind Cass and Dean. "God, of course you had to show up now!" Dean groaned. "Someone call?" Chuck showed up next to Crowley. "What the fuck, are we having a party or some shit?" Lucifer appeared behind Sam, and wrapped his arms around him. "Hi there, Sammy." He had a dress on, and obnoxious makeup, clearly done bad on purpose. "Oh great. Who next, fucking Gabriel?" Right on cue, the archangel was standing behind his older brother. "FUCK." Dean wanted to cry. "We have an issue." Crowley sighed. "What, all of you?" Dean really wanted to cry. "Yes. My son, Michael. His vessel was bitten by a hellhound, and he's non-responsive. He's an archangel, he shouldn't be dead." Chuck explained. "A hellhound bite? I have the perfect solution!" Enis chimed in. "Great. This is just great." Dean muttered. "Too bad Mark and Dodger can't be here. We can do it without them though." Enis pulled a book out of his pocket, as Michael fell from the ceiling. 

"Chapter 54, page one hundred and five!" Enis flipped through his book, finding the page. "Create a hellhound antidote and keep your victim alive." He explained, slamming his finger down on the page. "It says to cover one eyeball and... the other one too." He looked up, seeing a few people follow along with him. "What for?" Dean growled. "That's what the book says to do." Enis shrugged. "We'll need a pile of raisins and a magical word. I like to use the term "linguine" 'cause it's pretty absurd." 

Dean, Sam, and Meg were very skeptical of this. Crowley thought Enis was off his rocker. Kevin wasn't sure about this, but he went along with it - the instructions were from a book after all. Chuck, Castiel, Lucifer, and Gabriel were all following along, clearly trusting. Must be an angel thing, Dean thought. "And once we've found ourselves some raisins, pour them into a shoe." Castiel reappeared, a bag of raisins in his hand. Lucifer stole it and tore it open, taking off his high heel and putting a handful of raisins in it. Gabriel went next, then Cass, Chuck, and lastly Kevin. Crowley, Meg, Sam, and Dean just stared. "Then flick your ear - that's what the book says to do!" Dean watched in disbelief as they started to flick their ears. 

"We have to iron a cactus, stick a bee up your nose!" Nope. Dean was completely done with this insane vampire. Iron a cactus? Stick a bee up your nose?! Dean noticed Cass was against the second part. He hated seeing bees hurt. But Gabriel and Kevin were already trying to iron a cactus. Cass remembered that a bee flew into his pocket, and he let it out. Lucifer reached out and grabbed it in his hand. Dean shook his head, and left. He couldn't with this spell. He came back after a quick trip to the bathroom, and saw the group eating a plate of flapjacks, while drawing faces on their toes. Lucifer shoved the bee up Raphael's nose, which resulted in screaming and yelling. Dean didn't even know when Raphael showed up. 

"We'll all hold hands until they're sweaty, we'll pretend we can fly!" Enis slammed his fork and Sharpie down, and held out his hands. Dean wanted to cry again. This was so b a d. "And if we don't - we'll die! I made that part up." Enis let out a loud laugh.


End file.
